You lied to me
by TamForever
Summary: Basically, a young girl is brought into the ED but when Sam find out the truth about who she is, will that change everything? Sorry summary isn't good. Please read and review xx
1. Intro

**Intro**

Over 4 and a half years ago, I found out some devastating news. News that changed my life. Mine and Dylan's life. Our life. I was upset, really upset. When I was at camp bastion. That's another reason that my relationship failed because I couldn't be with him anymore. Now look, 4 and a half years later, I am with Tom and I'm happy but I will never forget that day. The day I was told that I had a miscarriage.

**Sorry it's short but this is just an intro to my story, the next time I update will be the chapter, charlotte xx**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam was putting her stuff into her locker, before she went to get on with her job. But just as she shut her locker, someone wrapped their arms round her waist. She knew who it was. It was Tom. But she had still jumped a bit.

"hello gorgeous" Tom whispered, in Sam's ear.

"hello handsome" Sam said.

just them tom started to kiss Sam's neck, several times. Then sam turned around in toms arms and they kissed, gracefully. Until Sam pulled back to catch her breath, just as Zoe walked in.

"erm I know that you two are in love and all but you do have a job to be getting on with" Zoe told them, not harshful.

"okay then" sam told her and gave Tom a kiss, then went to get on with her job.

* * *

She headed toward reception and saw Jeff and Dixie bring a young girl in, through the main doors, heading to resus. So Sam followed them through being that she was the only Doctor around.

"This is Megan, fell over at school outside. Hit her head and has laceration to her hands and knee. Not KO'd. GCS is 15, BP is 120 systolic, her pulse is 100, SATs are 97 and I have given her 150 of saline." Dixie told me, while waking to a bed that was empty. And everyone grabbed part of the spinal board ready to transfer her over.

"OK, let's get her over on three. One, two, three" sam said, and on three we lifted the spinal board and moved it over to the bed.

"OK, has she been given any pain relief for her head?" Sam asked, while Tess connected Megan up to the monitor.

"I have given her some paracetamol." Dixie said, then left wheeling the bed from the ambulance back. And Jeff followed her.

Sam went over to Megan and pulled out her penlight torch and shone it in Megan's eyes. Then put the torch back into her pocket. And faced Megan.

"Ok Megan, my name is Dr Nicholls but you can call me sam, now can you tell me your full name?" Sam asked.

"My name is Megan Nicholls just like yours." Megan told her.

Sam knew that the are lots of people with the same last name that are not related though.

"Okay Megan can you tell me how old you are?" Sam asked.

"I'm 4 years old" she said, but sam let out a slight laugh when Megan put her 5 fingers.

Then Sam turned to Tess and asked her to book a CT scan just to be on the safe side because Megan had hit her head.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a flash back when Sam was at camp bastion. charlotte xx**

chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Sam was training, learning new skills for when she goes to Afghanistan to be an army medic. Sam was practising how to get to people and try and get them as safe as possible. But Sam had to try her very best, to be not put herself any danger because she was pregnant. 14 weeks pregnant to be exact._

_She found out that she was pregnant as soon as she went to Camp Bastion. But the only thing is that she didn't tell dylan and she may not be telling him any time soon. Due to their argument before she left him and came to camp bastion ready to get to the action._

_Sam was just finishing her break and went back to go and do some more training but felt a sharp pain across her adomanal. She decided that it wasn't anything and decided to carry on as normal._

_Then all of a sudden another sharp pain had entered her adomanal. But this time she didn't have time to do anything about it as her her vision started to go fuzzy and the last thing she saw was people rushing as she fell to the floor with her world going black._

**will try to update soon, charlotte xx**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"10 minutes" Teas said to Sam about the CT scan.

"thanks" Sam replied then turned to Megan.

Megan was staring at the ceiling as she had a cervical collar (neck brace) around her neck just incase she had done anything to her neck. Then Sam turned back to Tess and asked for a neck x-ray, as well.

"Megan can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked, as she was about to clean the laceration from her hands and knees.

"I was walking up this little hill that is in the playground and then someone push me and I fell down the hill and on to the concrete at the bottom of the hill." She told Sam, and Sam just finished cleaning the laceration of her.

"Do you know who it was, who pushed you?" Sam asked. But Megan just shook her head.

Just then they were joined by Big Mac, who was ready to transfer Megan to the CT room to have her scan. So Sam lifter the one bar at the side if the bed and Tess did the other.

"where am I going?" Megan asked.

"we are just going to take you to go and have your brain scanned to see how clever you are." Sam reassured her.

As they were taking Megan to have her CT scan done, Sam asked Tess to go and ring Megan's parents just to let them know. Once Megan was ready to have her scan, Tess went to go and make the phone call.

* * *

About half an hour after the CT scan and the neck X-ray, Megan's neck was released from the neck brace after the all clear. Sam had just been given Megan's CT scan results, Megan only had a slight concussion.

"Right Megan, you do have a small concussion so I will have to keep you in for observation" Sam told her, and Megan nodded. Just then Tess, walked in.

"I have called her dad and he is on his way in." She told Sam.

"Will he tell her mom or have you?" She asked.

"The dad told me that Megan doesn't know her dad and that they have never meet" Tess replied. The Sam turned to Megan.

"Do you not know who you mom is, Megan?" she asked and Megan shook her head.

Then Noel appeared and told Sam that Megan's dad is here. So Sam excused herself and went to reception.

"Which one is he?" Sam asked and Noel pointed to the person sitting in the chair at the far end. So Sam walked over to the dad.

"excuse me, are the father of Megan Nicholls?" Sam asked. Then the bloke lifted his head to look at her, only to reveal who he was. And the only thing Sam said was...

"Dylan"...

**Sorry its short will try to make the next chapter longer, charlotte xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**if in** _italics_ **it's flashbacks of Sam's past when she was in hospital, charlotte xx**

Chapter 4

"Dylan, I'm sorry I think I've got the wrong person." Sam said, and then started to walk away but was stopped by Dylan grabbing her hand, while standing up.

"where is Megan?" Dylan asked as Sam removed her hand from his grip. Just before Sam could say anything Noel asked for her to go other there, so she left and went over. Noel told sam that Tess needed her in CDU, where Megan was staying. Sam went to CDU and went to Tess.

"you wanted me" Sam said

"Erm yes Megan was asking where you had gone." Tess told her. Then Sam went over to Megan's cubicle and pulled the curtain back, only to find Dylan with her.

"I'm sorry but who said you can come in here?" Sam asked, as politely as possible.

"I have come to see my daughter" he told her.

With that Sam left the cubicle, she didn't know what was going on. Just as she walked she bumped into Tess. Tess looked at Sam worried about why she had rushed out. Then Dylan came out of the cubicle.

"Sam are you okay?" Tess asked but Sam decided to ignore that question and looked at Dylan.

"I think you have some explaining to do" she told him.

* * *

_Sam woke up, she was in hospital. Doctors and Nurses where rushing round her. She looked around her, slightly confused. Dylan wasn't there nor was anyone else. Except for the doctors and nurses._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked

"well I was with you 4 years ago" sam told him

"it doesn't matter, now if you excuse me I'm going to see - " he started to say but sam went past him to Megan's cubicle.

"Megan, is he really your dad?" Sam asked

"yes" Megan said just as dylan walked in.

"sam I dont think you should be quizzing my daughter whether I'm he dad or not" dylan said, and with that Sam left.

Tess went over to sam, who had tears in her eyes.

"Sam what's the matter?" Tess asked

"4 and a half years ago I was pregnant with Dylans baby and I suffered a miscarriage" sam replied, with tears slowly forming on her face.

* * *

_Dylan soon apperead in the room and held Sam's hand. He told her that everything was going to be OK. But it wasn't, she could feel it._

* * *

"and now he is in there with a little girl who is 4 years old" sam cried

Tess didn't know what to say and embraced Sam into a hug. Sam slowly started to calm down, just then Tess saw dylan coming over and Tess motioned him to go away. Sam knew that Tess had told Dylan to go, so she pulled back from the hug and walked to the staff room as quickly as possible. She went to her locker and opened it, and stood there staring.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Sam but you have suffered a miscarriage" Dylan told her._

* * *

Just then Tom put his arms round Sam and notices that she was staring at something and that she was crying. Then Tess walked in.

"Sam what's wrong?" Tom asked

"He lied to me" she said completely ignoring what Tom had said

"what" Tom asked

"I can't believe he would lie about something like that" Sam said "I should have been told by a Doctor."

Tom let go off sam and looked at Tess, who was looking at sam. The Tess realised Sam was taking in circles and was having a painc attack, so she asked tom to help her Sam to sit down. Once they had gotten he to sit down Tom put her head into her knees.

* * *

_Sam didn't know what to do. She was just told that she has had a miscarriage. Then her breathing had started to get heavier. She was having a panic attack._

* * *

Eventually, Sam had calmed down and lifted her head to look at Tom and Tess, who were looking at her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot xx**

chapter 5

Once Sam's breathing had gone back to normal, she went back to work. She still didn't understand why she wasn't told or why Dylan had lied to her. But that didn't matter because she was going to get answers not matter what. So she hoped Dylan was prepared to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

Sam walked back to CDU to treat Megan, she didn't care if someone was to tell her that she wasn't allowed to treat her, that wouldn't stop Sam. She walked to the cubicle thinking but not about Megan or Dylan, she thought about Tom. After all they were together but then again what was she supposed to tell him.

Once she got to the cubicle, she pulled the curtain back a little and went in then pulled the curtain back around the cubicle. Megan was sleeping and Dylan was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of Megan's hand with his smoothly. He barely noticed that Sam had came in. Then Dylan saw Sam and offered her the seat next to the bed. Sam sat down at that seat and looked at Megan. There was a silence, it did feel that little bit uncomfortable, that was until Dylan said something.

"I'm sorry Sam" Dylan started to say "and before you say anything, I'm not just sorry for everything that is going on now, I am sorry for everything that has happened between us"

Sam didn't know what to say, so she gave that its OK look, then she said "I'm sorry as well and I'm sorry for getting that little bit angry at you earlier"

"Its OK and I understand that you were angry earlier because I bet there were a lot of thing going though you head" and Sam nodded "so I might as well tell you the truth... You her mother Sam"

Sam looked shocked but not as much because that was one thing that she thought.

"I should of told you"

"But why did you tell me that I had a miscarriage?" Sam asked

"I don't know, maybe it was because you were traing at camp bastion and you would of had Megan and taken care of her for a while then go back to the army to become a medic and she wouldn't know you properly, so I thought it was best that she didn't know you at all"

"I wouldn't of gone back to the army and you know that" she told Dylan straight "But there is one question, who did you manage to keep Megan a secret from me before I left you?"

"My mom looked after her and when you got better and went back to work or training, whatever you did, my mom used to bring her around."

"so that's why you kept on going round your mom's" Sam said and Dylan nodded.

Then something hit Sam (mentally), she remembered a few months before that all happened, Sam had told Dylan that she was going to the army to become a medic out there and he didn't want her to. He told her time and time again that she wasn't allowed to go but she did and he didn't like the idea.

"are you sure you didn't do all if this to get back at me for choosing to become an army medic?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrows. Then Dylan looked at her and the look on his face said it all.

"I always knew that you would get back at me eventually, but I didn't know you could be that low to do something like that" Sam nearly shouted and got up to leave.

"I'm sorry" Dylan said and Sam turned round to face him.

"your sorry, are you? Well should of thought about it before keeping her a secret" and this time she did shut and then she walked out of the cubicle, leaving Dylan shocked and angry with himself.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam had to calm down, otherwise she would end up kicking off at someone, which would properly land her in trouble. So she walked towards the staff room and she could hear Tom shouting her name, but she ignored him because she knew that she will end getting angry with him and she didn't want that to happen. After all this was hers and Dylan's mess. Well mainly Dylan's mess.

She walked straight into the staff room and sat down on the sofa and put her hand in her head. _How__ could he, _sam thought, _after all this time she had a daughter and hue didn't bother telling her. _Sam sat there for about 5 minutes with her hand still in her head, crying. Which is something she often did.

* * *

Sam soon calmed down, after she ran out of tears. she whipped the last tear and went to freshen up, so she headed to the toilets. After she went to go and see where Tom was because she didn't want to end up in his bad books. She saw Tom in reception and went over to him but was stopped by Megan.

"shouldn't you be bed?" Sam asked and Megan nodded.

"I went to find my dad"

"I thought he was with you?"

"he was the he told me he will be back in a minute"

Just before Sam could say anything, Zoe shouted her over saying that she needed to be in resus as well as Tom. Sam asked a nurse to take Megan back, while her and Tom walked into resus.

* * *

"Right Dixie what have we got" Sam asked

"This is Dylan Keogh..." Dixie started and Sam stood where she was shock and worried about what had happened to him. Then Zoe came over and told Sam to take a break even though Zoe had just called her in. Sam looked over at Dylan and then done as she was asked. Well sort of. Instead of going on a break, she went to Megan's cubicle.

* * *

Once she got to Megan's cubicle, she sat down on the bed in front of Megan.

"we found your dad" sam said

"where is he?" Megan asked and Sam wasn't sure what she was going to say.

"Your dad has been in a little accident" Sam started and Megan looked upset "but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Sam reassured her and Sam pulled her into a hug while Megan cried. Then Sam suddenly started to cry a little, at seeing Megan upset and because Dylan was in resus. Then Megan started to pull out of the hug so Sam released her.

"What's going to happen to him" Megan asked quietly

"I don't know but he will be okay hopefully. If we stay positive, okay?" Sam asked and Megan nodded and went back into a hug. Sam knew that this was starting to become a long shift even though she had about an hour left. She was just hoping that everything would be okay. But will it?


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have had a writers block. hopefully this is okay and I haven't got anything wrong. Charlotte xx**

**Chapter 7**

After a while, Sam left Megan, who had fallen asleep, so that she could finally finish her shift. Sam could help but think that all of this is her fault, after all she did have a go at Dylan and walked off.

On the way to the staff room, Sam saw Tom still in resus. She couldn't stand seeing Dylan lying on the bed, so she left before she could get upset. Only for Tom to see her walk away. So he went after her as soon as Zoe said that he could go because Ash had come to help.

Sam had made her way to the staff room just in time as the tears started to crusade down her face. She went to sit down on the couch and put her head in her hands letting the tears escape freely from her eyes, hoping no one would come in and see her like this. Unluckily for her, Tom had walked into the staff room and found her sitting down crying, so he went over to her and sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay" Tom whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her. And Sam pulled out off the embrace.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I have a feeling"

"Well has any of this happen to you, have you just found out that you have a kid and that the dad is lying in a hospital after being in a car accident?" Sam said, nearly shouting at him.

"No non of this has happened to me but Sam you just need to calm down, okay?"

Sam didn't say anything but listen to Tom and tried to calm down. After a minute, Sam looked at Tom.

"How's Dylan?" She asked.

"He's okay for now, there taking him for a CT scan and then he will need an neck and leg x-ray. But he's still unconscious" Tom told her.

"But over all he will be okay?"

"Hopefully, we just need to stay positive and pray for the best. But if he doesn't wake up soon or if something happens, we will have to prepare for the worst" Tom told her, truthfully.

Sam just sat there, taking in what she had just been told. _This is all my fault, _She told herself. Then all of a sudden, she remembered that someon need to tell Megan.

"Tom"

"Yes?"

"We need to tell Megan, after all he is her father"

"Okay, do you want to go now and tell her"

"Yes"

So the both got up, off the couch and headed over to CDU, to Megan's cubicle. When they got there Megan was still asleep but started to stir in her sleep when she hear footsteps coming into the cubicle.

"Megan" Sam said, whilst nudging her a little so that she would wake up. "Megan, can you wake up for me, please" And with that, Megan woke up and looked at Sam, then Tom, then back at Sam.

"What's wrong, is it my dad, is he okay?" Megan panicked, as she knew that her dad was in bed.

"Megan, you need to calm down" Tom said to her. Then looked at Sam.

"Is he okay?" Megan asked, quietly to Sam.

"Your dad is going for a CT scan because he's still unconscious." She told Megan, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Megan, we just need to stay positive and hopefully he will be okay" Tom interrupted.

However that wasn't enough for Megan to hear, as she started to cry. Sam and Tom both noticed this. So Sam pulled her into an embrace, trying to comfort her. But Robyn had came into the cubicle and told Tom that he was need in resus and it was Dylan. Tom and Robyn left the cubicle and Megan pulled out of the embrace and told Sam to go and see if he was okay, even though she didn't want to leave her. She left to walk towards resus.

She went into resus and saw that Dylan was having breathing difficulties.

"Shocking 360" Tom said as they were shocking Dylan.

"Again" Someone shouted as it never worked.

After a few more time, Zoe was ready to call it. But his heart started beating again.

Sam could believe it and collapsed as her world went black, with a thud as she fell.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. If in** _Italics,_ **it's a flashback about Sam in hospital. I thought I would continue the flashback as it help to under stand this story/fanfic a bit more. I will be updating Life Isn't Easy soon. Anyway, less of me talking/typing, here's chapter 8, Charlotte xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Eventually, after a while, Sam's heart rate and breathing went back to normal. But she couldn't stop thinking about the baby that she had just lost. She saw Dylan pacing up and down at the end of the room, she knew there was something up._

_"Dylan, would you stop doing that, please?" Sam asked him and he did as he was told._

_So he came to sit on the edge of the bed, next to her hand, rubbing it with his thumb._

* * *

"Her heart rate is picking up" Sam heard someone say. And with that she instantly felt someone slipping their hand into hers. It was much bigger than her, that she knew who's hand it was. It was Tom's.

"Sam can you squeeze my hand please and let me know that you are okay" Tom asked her, with concern and worry in his voice.

Sam did as she was told and put pressure on his hand and started to open her eyes. When she opened her eyes, it took her a minute or so to take in her surrounding's, she was in a hospital bed, in resus. Then looked at Tom.

Tom had a really worried look of his face as he was sat next to Sam, on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. Zoe was shining her pen-torch into Sam's eyes and Tess was putting the oxygen mask on Sam's face, whilst she was looking at Tom still.

"Sam, can you tell me where you are?" Zoe asked her. And Sam lifted the oxygen mask a little to answer.

"Resus" Sam told her, the put the oxygen mask back on her face to help her breath better.

"Good, now can you tell what was the last thing you remember?" Zoe asked her. And helped Sam take the oxygen mask off her face.

"I ... " Sam started and then started to think what happened.

"It's okay take you time" Tom said, still looking a bit worried.

"I was watching you both... erm ... in resus... erm... trying to save Dylan" She told them truthfully.

"Well done, Sam" Tom Told her, still holding her hand.

"Well I'm still going to get a CT scan booked for you, just in case" Zoe told them, and looked at Tess, to say, that we should leave them to it. And they left.

"How you feeling?" Tom asked Sam.

"A little better"

"Good" Just then Tess came over.

"Sorry to inturrupt but we just managed to get a CT scan for you now" Tess told them both as porters came into resus, ready to take Sam to her scan. So Tom got off the bed and was about to let go off Sam's hand but couldn't as Sam didn't want to let go.

"Will you come with me please, Tom?" She asked.

"Of course but you know I can't come in" And with that, the porters lifted the bar at both sides of Sam, and started to head to the CT scanner. But as they left resus, Sam couldn't help but to look over at Dylan, who seemed to have come around a little, with Doctors and Nurses rushing round him.


End file.
